


［萨兹］关于OO的问题

by budaicat



Category: Mairimashita! Iruma-kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: OOC





	［萨兹］关于OO的问题

1.

在经历了吵架，和好，再吵架，再和好的无限循环后，两人也算磕磕绊绊地交往了一年，到了进入恋爱关系的下一步的时候了。

萨伯诺克托着他的臀把他直接抱了起来，他惊呼了一声马上搂紧了萨伯诺克的脖子来维持平衡，这个姿势很丢脸，他简直像是挂在萨伯诺克身上了，但这样让接吻容易多了。阿兹尽力用腿圈着萨伯诺克的腰，黏糊糊地和他交换着唾液。

两人一起摔到床上后开始撕扯对方的衣服。

这就是问题出现的时候。

“我觉得不行。”

阿兹呆呆地瞪着那刚露面的巨物。不是说他事先没有过心理准备，但这也太超出心理准备了。

而且这还只是半勃的状态。阿兹感觉光是看着就能感到腹部疼痛了。

“我想也是。“

萨伯诺克耸耸肩，他两手握着阿兹的腰，那大概是萨伯诺克的一半，可能一半都没到。

“你太瘦小了。“

“明明是你太壮了，笨蛋。”

萨伯诺克难得没再怼回来，毕竟当下这一情况还是很让人泄气的。

“那怎么办？“

2.

平日不情愿地被母亲灌输了很多性爱知识的阿兹明白，做爱也不是只有插入这一种形式的。

但萨伯诺克在这方面显然知识欠缺。

“这是在干什么？”

萨伯诺克好奇地看着阿兹把润滑油抹在大腿内侧，他忍不住伸手在光裸的大腿肉上摸了一把。

“别碰。“ 大腿内的嫩肉被萨伯诺克手上的粗茧磨得发痒，阿兹一把拍开了他的手，但想到之后要做的事，又感觉这样的举动没什么意义。

阿兹向后躺下，把腿稍微抬起来后并起。

”插进来。“

”大腿间？“

”你还能插哪？“ 

萨伯诺克小心地把半勃起的阴茎挤进阿兹双腿间，感到阿兹又把腿夹紧了点，他动了动腰，阴茎在大腿内的软肉上摩擦着，带来的快感让他不用指示就继续抽插了起来。

腿间的润滑剂让他的阴茎可以不费力地动作，他推挤着阿兹的双腿让它们更紧地夹住了他的阴茎，然后加快了速度。

阿兹双手紧紧抓着床单，萨伯诺克的阴茎在进进出出的时候也会摩擦到他的会阴，偶尔会磨蹭到他的阴茎，带来一些快感。但这比想象中羞耻得多，他的脑子清醒得很，比两人急切地啃着对方嘴唇的时候还要清醒，肉体碰撞的声音伴随着润滑剂的水声不时传来，让他感到面红耳赤的。稍微低下头就可以看到萨伯诺克的粗大的性器在腿间不断捅进来的画面，阿兹干脆闭上了眼。

事后阿兹揉着被摩擦到红肿的大腿内侧，再想想自己贴身的礼服，决定这个方式不能常用。

3.

“啊……嗯啊……“

阿兹趴在萨伯诺克身上，努力地舔弄着他的阴茎。阴茎硬挺着，离高潮还远。但他顶多能勉强含进去半截，舌头还会被挤到动弹不得，所以只能拿舌头舔着，再用手配合着套弄。

但嘴里止不住地发出的呻吟让他连舔舐的动作都很难做出。

萨伯诺克用手指操着他的后穴，内壁被揉弄着，敏感的腺体被挤压，不断传来的快感让阿兹想抬起腰来逃开，但萨伯诺克一手压着他的腰，让他只能趴在那颤抖着承受快感。  
这不公平。

他又消极怠工地舔了几下，就干脆赌气地不干了。

“喂喂，已经不行了？”

萨伯诺克得意的声音从背后传来，他感到臀部还被拍了下。

“烦死了，笨蛋。”

阿兹朝着大概是萨伯诺克脸的方向踹了过去，被萨伯诺克一把抓住了脚踝。

“怎么生气了？” 萨伯诺克抱着他的腰把他的身体转了过来，他自己也调整成坐姿，变成阿兹现在坐在他跨部的姿势。

阿兹感到火热的阴茎贴着他的臀部，后穴被手指操开了点，但要容纳萨伯诺克的阴茎果然还是不可能的事。

“这不是你提出的方法吗？“

萨伯诺克揉揉他的脑袋，把他的头发弄得更乱。

“不想做了。” 他把下巴搁在萨伯诺克颈窝，这时候闹脾气是幼稚了点，但阿兹感觉很沮丧。

萨伯诺克安抚地摸着他的背部，像是在给小动物顺毛。

“那今天就到这里吧。“

“……萨布洛，你感到舒服吗？“

“舒服啊。“

像是为了证明自己的话一样，阿兹感到那根还硬挺着的阴茎蹭了蹭他的臀部。

阿兹锤了他腹部一下，又不说话了。

“这样挺好的。“ 萨伯诺克说，抱住他的身体。

阿兹含糊地嗯了声，算作回应。

Tbc

阿兹是因为无法正常做爱而有点沮丧。


End file.
